Mirror
by Stavi
Summary: SasuNaru. Lemon. Yaoi. Baby I love making love in front of the mirror... Song: Mirror By: Neyo


Opening: Songfic

Warning: Lemon. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Naruto but if I did, I'd totally incorporate the two together somehow. Lol.

--Mirror--

Sasuke carried his blonde captive in his arms, kissing him tenderly as if he might break. Naruto couldn't see anything with the blindfold over his eyes. He just continued kissing Sasuke, because he trusted his lover with all of his heart.

He took Naruto into their shared bedroom and gently laid him onto the king-sized bed. The youngest whimpered at the loss of contact as Sasuke walked over to the stereo. Sasuke started the CD as quickly as he could and returned to his lover's body. He planted butterfly kisses all over his chest and stopped at a particularly sensitive spot on Naruto's neck. Sucking lightly gave him small whimpers of gratitude, but he found that he wanted more. He sucked more vigorously, stealing louder and more passionate moans.

"Ha….ah-ha….ha…Sa-…s'ke!" He panted breathlessly.

After a few seconds of loading, the music finally started.

_I must be honest with you babe (just gotta be honest babe)  
I love to watch the faces that you make (when we make love ooo wee)_

_But when I'm behind you holding your hips _

_And you close your eyes and bite your lips_

Sasuke took off the blindfold and showed Naruto the surprise. All the furniture, aside from the bed, was removed and on each wall –and the ceiling- was a mirror that took up the whole space. It looked like the walls were made of mirrors. He smirked while he looked at Naruto's expression of repressed pleasure.

_I can't see you so might I suggest a change  
Now mama please don't think me strange for what I'm about to say  
(please don't think me strange)  
If you know anything bout me by now  
you know I'm a freak just follow my lead_

Naruto snapped out of his daze when Sasuke pushed him down on the bed. His mouth was captured again in a more rough and demanding kiss. His head dropped back when Sasuke canted his hips and rolled them into his own. The assault on his arousal made it impossible to keep eye contact, so he looked into the mirror behind his head only to see coal black eyes boring into his cerulean ones. Sasuke was watching him.

_Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)  
Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
Watching ourselves make love  
Girl why don't we_

Sasuke leaned forwards, not once taking his eyes off of Naruto's. A pink tongue slid out and brushed his captive's nipple. He groaned and bucked up into Sasuke's raging hard on. His teeth rolled the nub between themselves; warm breath reacted with the saliva coated nipple and ripped a loud moan from Naruto. He pulled away, giving one last long lick to the abused and erect nub. He started kissing lower and lower still.

_Little mama keep your chin up, please watch me do the...nasty  
I like it when you make it move fast  
Mami if I pull your head back  
Cause I want you to see that we look so good together  
I understand that your not ready for me to make my directorial debut  
featuring me but starring you  
Baby that's okay with me  
Honestly this is the next best thing_

Before poor Naruto knew what was going on, Sasuke gave a languid lick to his length. It was painfully slow and made Naruto writhe beneath his captor.

"Onegai! Please, Sa-Sasuke!"

He grasped the silken sheets and tossed his head to the side. He licked up and down, up and down; just like that. So slow. So pleasurably over-whelming. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke looking at him through the mirror again. There was a slight surprise to see that they hadn't fogged up the glass.

Sasuke pulled away, leaving Naruto whimpering in a lust filled haze. His body was flushed and oh so sensitive. Ocean blue eyes were glazed over with passion. Every small motion Sasuke made, caused Naruto to moan and lean into the touch. He panted out broken pieces of his lover's name like a mantra.

_Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)  
Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
Watching ourselves make love girl why don't we_

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

The Raven caressed his ass, groping lightly, as he lifted him into his lap. He felt warm lips move against his; a searching tongue glide against his teeth. Naruto let it in and as the muscle entered his mouth, he felt a wet finger probe inside of him.

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

It moved in and out, giving him a preview of what was to come. Each time it moved out the tongue would move too and then would go back in when the finger did; back and forth, like that. He groaned at the sensation and bucked down onto the finger while sucking on the tongue like a lifeline.

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

Another one joined the first, making it slightly more uncomfortable, but tolerable. They moved in a scissoring motion and prepared the blonde for Sasuke's cock.

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

A third one entered and Naruto cried out. Hearing his partner's distress, Sasuke took his free hand a leisurely pumped Naruto with it. Up, when the digits slid out slightly and down when they entered again. Naruto's mixed sensations cause wildfire to spread through his body. He wove his fingers into Sasuke's hair and gripped tightly, trying desperately to control himself.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and a dark moan slipped out. Those searching fingers found their target and abused the spot over and over.

"Sa- Anh!"

Thrust

"Su- Mm-oh!"

Thrust

"Ke! Nyahn!"

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

And then the fingers were removed, much to the blonde's disappointment. He bucked down, trying to find the missing digits, but accidentally ground into Sasuke's erection. The dark haired man grunted and gripped Naruto's ass. Before Naruto knew what was going on, he was flipped around and pushed onto the bed, on his hands and knees.

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

He looked into the mirror and saw Sasuke lubricating his cock. Sasuke caught his gaze and smirked. He closed his eyes and started to jerk himself off, enjoying the lustful look Naruto held to him.

The Raven knelt behind him and slowly pushed in.

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

Naruto nearly collapsed as he was stretched more than he thought possible. But the painful tear only egged him on, being the masochist he was. Sasuke pulled back and slammed in, brutally thrusting into that tight heat. Over and over and over again.

"Ah-ha… ha-ha-ah! Sa-haa…Sasuke…!" Naruto moaned as he tried to turn his head back to look at him. Sasuke firmly took his head and turned it back forwards to look in the mirror. He saw the sinful smirk on Sasuke's lips, indicating that he had been watching all for the emotions that played on Naruto's face the whole time. Naruto watched, through hazy eyes, the decadent scene they made.

_I see you can you see me watching you loving it_

Sasuke shifted and pounded into that spot that made Naruto's eyes cross and a needy mewl rise from his throat.

"Na- Naruto…so fucking _good_…!" The tight heat constricted around his cock and forced pleasant sounds of sex out of his mouth. He redoubled his efforts and forgot about any rhythm he started with in favor of just pounding into the welcoming heat.

Sweat dripped from their bodies and Naruto watched as Sasuke leaned forward and licked some of it off of his back.

Finally, with one last violent thrust, Naruto came with a scream of his lover's name.

"SASUKE!"

After hearing the orgasmic call of his name and absorbing the look of pure bliss on his beautiful lover's face and the tightening hold on his member, Sasuke came too.

"Na- Naruto!"

_Baby I love making love in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
So that I can watch you enjoying me (baby tonight)  
Baby tonight let's try in front of the mirror (in front of the mirror)  
Watching ourselves make love  
girl why don't we_

Sasuke pulled out and coxed Naruto to lay down with him. He kissed the blonde over and over; licking the lips lightly. They slowed to light pecks to each other's lips until sleep took them in.

_fade Can we make love in front of the mirror?_

_**Owari**_

Nomi: That was fun. It wasn't the most detailed. I realize that the song isn't that long and sex isn't that fast but it's for the story.

Mol: Oh…my…God… Where on Earth did that come from?

Nomi: lol. Sorry.

Mol: It's okay.

Nomi: I kinda find it funny, cause Sasuke teases Naruto and all, so I'm putting it into humor. Tell me if you want me to fix it up or if you see any glaring grammatical mistakes.

Both: Ja! R&R Please!


End file.
